<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just to See You Smile by WannaBeBold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008832">Just to See You Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold'>WannaBeBold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellick Playlist [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ellicksongchallenge, F/M, Just to See You Smile by Tim McGraw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, seeing her walking hand in hand with him on the sidewalk was like a knife to his gut but the pain he was feeling was worth it just to see the smile on her face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ellick Playlist [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just to See You Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This song makes my heart break every time I listen to it so it had to be done for the song that breaks your heart week. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He knew this day would come eventually, he just didn’t think it would hurt this bad when it did. It had been years and suddenly she was right there, a few feet from him. Standing there, he thought back to their too short relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When you said time was all you really needed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I walked away and let you have your space</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the tears I saw rollin' down your face</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back then she had said she needed space to think. The tears she was shedding that night nearly broke him so he let her walk out, giving her the time she needed. He never knew then that letting her go would mean letting her walk out of his life forever. Knowing she was never coming back to him still didn’t hurt as badly as knowing he had made her cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today, seeing her walking hand in hand with him on the sidewalk was like a knife to his gut but the pain he was feeling was worth it just to see the smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And yesterday I knew just what you wanted</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When you came walking up to me with him</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So I told you that I was happy for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And given the chance I’d lie again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly she was walking up to him, still holding the hand of what appeared to be her husband and he put on a brave face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie. Nice to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you too! It’s been a while.” They were quiet for a moment, an awkward air surrounding them, until she turned to the man beside her. “Oh this is my husband.” Reaching out, he shook the man’s hand, knowing he needed to keep things pleasant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah man, you too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Ellie I’m happy for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He watched as her husband nudged her, pointing to the time on his watch. “Oh I hate to run off but we’re gonna be late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah of-of course. It was great seeing you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too!” Ellie waved back as they walked off, getting closer together until his arm was wrapped around her waist. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and walked the other way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, that was him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.” She could feel the slight squeeze of his hand on her hip and snuggled into him more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was a lot nicer than I expected honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well for the most part we parted amicably. I needed space after what happened and he let me have it. I did a lot of thinking after that and knew that, while I still cared for him, it just wasn’t gonna work anymore after what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now... I’m glad I went through that because now I’m with you.” Pulling her closer, he kissed the side of her head and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Ellie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Nick.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah there was no way this wasn't ending happily :) If you couldn't tell the anonymous male in the fic is Jake.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>